Fosters drabbles
by sldlovespandf15
Summary: some drabbles I will be writing from time to time mostly Wilt/Frankie friendship type stuff. R
1. Chapter 1

Madame Foster smiled as she drove her car down the street. She had every reason to smile, just a little over a year ago she had started her own home for imaginary friends. There were only about seven friends there, mostly friends that her friends children didn't need anymore, but they were always welcome to new comers. Every other week they sent out a group to search for strays, they haven't had much luck so far. Out of the corner of her eye she saw something red shuffle into an alley. She backed her car up and looked out the car window, the alley was still, she could have SWORN something was there. Then a single eye poked out and looked at her before quickly hiding itself again. She smiled and hopped out of the car and shuffled over the alley and crouched slightly.

"Hello? Anyone there?" She called, there was no response, "Come on out! I don't mean any harm!" The eye, dull and slightly bloodshot, made itself seen again.

"Wh-who are you?" asked a low vioce, definetly male, definetly frightened.

"I'm Madame Foster, now come on out, I won't hurt you."

There was a shuffling in the alley for a second become the friend, crouched over, made it's way over. Madame Foster held in a gasp, the figment in front of her had large glaring scars on his face, a wonky, busted up eye, and most of all, the vast majority of his left arm was gone. He was thin and slightly boney, and he looked like he had hardly slept in weeks. Despite his rough appearance, when Madame Foster looked into his...eye... she saw fear, and hurt, and a good soul hidden under it all. She reached out slowly to touch him but he shuffled back and she withdrew the arm.

"Don't worry, I want to help. " She reached out again, this time he stayed put. She put a hand on his head and rubbed it gently. The friend hummed slightly and smiled a bit. "There, see? I'm not so bad, now why don't you come with me, I have somewhere safe for you to stay."

"Safe?"

"Safe. now come on." She stood to her full height and gestured towards her car. The friend looked uncertian, but then stood completely upright, and man oh man was he TALL. they made their way over to the car and slipped in. The friend parked himself in the backseat buckeled himself in before tucking his knees up to his chest and leaning his head against the window. The drive was quiet and calm but soon the sounds of, rather loud, snoring filled the car. Madame Foster looked back slightly and saw this mysterious friend had fallen right asleep in the backseat of her car. She smiled abit and looked back to the road.

Soon they had arrived at her home, a rather large, brightly paint mansion. She reached back and gently shook the friends leg.

"Wake up dear, we're here." The friend lazily open his eye and gave her a tired look before getting out of the car, the they started to walk up to the house. The friend was slightly intimidated, man that was a big house. The Foster lady said it was safe, maybe he had been living on the streets alittle too long. They stopped infront of the front door. Madame Foster gave the figment a reassuring look and patted him on the leg. She opened the door.

"I'M HOOOMMMEEE!" She screeched as she walked in the door, instantly about 7 friends rushed into the foyer. "I would like all of you to meet this darling guy I found he- where did he go?" She turned and saw the friend was gone. She went and looked for him and saw he was hiding behind the door.

"Well come on, lets go meet your new friends." he shook his head. "Don't be silly! We aren't going to hurt you... come on." She gently took one of his long fingers and lead him inside. "Everybody, look who I found, just sitting in a alley, make him welcome." With that she gave him a small shove forward and walked off. They stared at him for awhile before walking up and shaking his hand.

"Hi there! I'm Uncle Pockets, what's your name?" Uncle Pockets said shaking his hand.

" ...Wilt. The name is Wilt." Wilt said smiling slightly, shaking his hand back.

###############################################################################################

Wilt sat on his bed, it had only been abot a year since he had came to Fosters. He remembers it well, but it seems so silly now how afriad he was. He loved it here at Fosters, Madame Foster was so sweet, he would never admit to it, but she had even helped him learn to tie his shoes again. Getting over his trama, well he wasn't over his trama, but getting over his injuries, he was almost there. The Foster Friends were very understanding, and helped him as much as they could and they did, and Wilt helped them back. He felt he owned them that much. The worst thing was the phantom pains, by the time he got to Fosters they were pretty much gone, but not completely. He remembers the first time he had them while at Fosters, right in the middle of dinner; He just about scaried the living daylights out of everyone. He has much less episodes, he hadn't had one in four monthes, he thinks its finally over.

He hadn't dared to try to play basketball yet, He just... couldn't. The worst part was that there was a basketball goal right outside, as if taunting him. He had a new roomate, Coco. Strange thing she was, she only said coco, it took awhile to understand her but now they were the best of friends. The house was growing, but Wilt didn't mind. He glanced out the window and saw the basketball goal. It sure was tempting, just sitting there not being used. He decided enough was enough, he would at least try. He grabbed a basketball and went outside. He shot the ball and he... missed. He tried again with the same results, agian and again and again. He tried and tried but he missed everytime he missed. This was going to be a bigger challenge than he thought.

Meanwhile by the window Madame Foster was watching Wilt. She had a feeling he couldn't resist that goal for long. She put it out there just for him, he looked like the basketball type, though she couldn't see why, he was AWEFUL. Outiside, Wilt was becomimg excedingly angery, he slammed the ball to the ground and sat down in the middle of the court. So much for basketball. Suddenly he heard little footsteps behind him, he turned and saw Madame Foster's grandaughter, Frankie. She was visiting with her parents, only a year old she was, just learned to walk. Frankie was holding a basketball in her little arms and she was smiling really big, like always.

"Hiya Wilty, you dwopped you' bwall." She said sitting the ball into front of him. Wilt smiled and picked it up. "Hey, Wilty, what ar' ya doin ou' here?"

"Oh, I was just trying to play basketball! It's not goin' so well."

"Well, when I wa' learnin' ta talk ya always tol' me ta neva gi' up an' if I kept on tryin' I wou' get it! An' I di' !" She said, saying pretty much every word wrong. Wilt laughed and stood up.

"Can't argue with that logic!"

#######################################################################################

Wilt shoots. nothing but net, as always. Little Frankie, now four years of age, cheered loudly and clapped her small hands. She was living at the house now, something... unfortunate happened to her family, so she lived here now. She seemed happy enough and boy did she love to play! Wilt smiled and looked over at her then gestured her over. She ran over to him and stood right at his side.

"I'm sorry, but it's your turn!"

"But I'm not good at basketball, Wilty! I'm too short!" Frankie said wearing a pout.

"Well some might say I'm too tall to walk through most doorways, but that doesn't stop me! I'm sorry, but you never know if you don't try!"

"But, Wilty-"

"Here, let me help." Wilt then sat the ball in her hands and lifted her up towards the goal. She through it into the hoop and cheered.

"Wilt! Frankie! Lunch is ready!" Madame Foster shouted from a window. Wilt propped Frankie up on his shoulders and walked inside.

"Down you go!" Wilt shouted lifting her down onto her seat.

"Master Wilt! I told you to stop carrying Miss Franis around!" Mr. Herriman excliamed.

"Oh calm down, Funny Bunny, they are just having fun!" Madame Foster said, swatting Herriman in the shoulder. Wilt rolled his eye and sat between Coco and Eduardo. Eduardo was his newest roomate, he was from out of the country and he didn't speak much english, but he was learning. All and all it was good to have a male roomate, no offence to Coco. Granted Ed was alittle... odd, but hey something is better than nothing right?

#################################################################################################

Frankie flopped belly-first onto her bed, tonight was probably the most imbarrsing night of her life. tonight was her Senior Prom, and no one had asked her out and who came to her rescue? Wilt, of coarse, he ment well but going to Prom with an imaginary friend was embarrassing, even if Wilt was a good dancer. There was a sudden knock at her bedroom door.

"Frankie? I'm sorry, but could you open the door?"

"Go away!"

"It wasn't that bad!"

"Yes it was!"

"Come on Frankie, it was not. Now let me in." Frankie got up and did so, then ran back to her bed and flopped down once more. Wilt walked in, still clad in his suit, and sat down next to her.

"Why are you here?"

"I wanted to make sure you where ok."

"I am SO embarrassed! I just took an imaginary friend to Prom!"

"...I had fun."

"So did I..."

"So, what does it matter if a few people laughed? We had fun." Frankie stayed silent. "Look... I know you really wanted that a boy to ask you out, but it didn't happen. Thats thier loss, cause they missed out on one heck of a girl."

"...Really?"

"Really." Frankie suddenly got up and hugged him, Wilt recioled for a second before hugging her back.

"So... " Frankie started after they broke apart, "There any girls in the house you got your eye on?" Frankie nudged him with her elbow twice. Wilt's face went bright pink.

"I'm sorry, but thats none of your business!"

"Oh really, but my love life is yours eh?"

"That is-"

"Don't defend yourself, I get it. But seriously, I wouldn't be surpised if you had a whole long line of girls waitin' on you."

"Oh no... not me."

"Well, why not?"

"Well... look at me, with the wonky eye, stumpy arm, and the scars... I'm not exactly attractive."

"Well you have a great personality."

"Oh ha ha." Wilt muttered sarcasticly.

"Okay okay, seriously though, you shouldn't be so down on yourself, your not so hard on the eyes and pretty darn nice guy at that."

"Ohhhh... I'm not that great."

"Shut up! Your awesome and honestly, your nicer than half of the boys at my school put together, and thats not sayin' much. Take it from a girl, you are quite the catch my friend."

"R-really?"

"Really. " Then it was Frankie's turn to be shocked, Wilt quickly brought her into a big ol' bear hug. "Hey hey hey, calm down, its not like I got you a girlfriend."

"S-sorry." Wilt said letting her go.

"It's okay, Wilt."

"Well... Thanks... No one has ever... you know... sa-"

"I get it. What are friends for?"

"Oh come 'ere!" Wilt laughed and used the remainder of his left arm to put her in a headlock and gives her a nugy with his good arm.

"Hey! Wiiillltttt!" Frankie slipped out of his grasp and started to tickle his sides.

"H... Hey, n... no fair!" Wilt laughed, kicking his legs furiously. Wilt started to tickle her back and soon enough the two were pretty much wrestling. They were having a grand time intill they heard someone giggle. Wilt and Frankie looked up and saw Madame Foster standing in the doorway giggling to herself.

"Grandma, what are you doing here!?"

"I wanted to make sure you were okay, you looked pretty down when you got home, but it appears you two were having a fine time here." Madame Foster with a sly smile. Frankie and Wilt looked at themselves, their clothing was messy from the wrestling and Frankies hair was a mess. And Wilt was on top of her. Wilt and Frankie's eyes widened in shock and they scrambled away from each other.

"It's not what it loo-"

"I know, deary, I was just messing with ya, now you two should be getting to bed. It's getting late."

################################################################################################

Wilt looked down at the vistors, a boy and his imaginary friend, they were just staring up at him. What were they looking at?

"Ummm... helloooo, guys?" Wilt said waving a hand infront of their faces. They kept staring, what were they staring at? They must be freaked out by his stumpy arm and wonky eye. "Ohhhhhh I get it, your freaked out by the stumpy arm and the wonky eye. Don't worry I can get someone else t-"

"Your taaallllll." They said in unison

"Uh, well yeah I guess uh-"

"You should play basketbaaalll." The small blue imaginary friend said.

"Oh yeah? Well I used to... errrmmmgghheerr... Hey, how about that tour?" The two boys nodded happily and they began the tour. Wilt showed them all the cool rooms and the pantery. Then they got to the kitchen and Coco walked in.

"Coco?"

"Uh... no thanks." The little buy said.

"Coco?"

"Yes." the blobbish friend said.

"Coco?"

"Yes."

"Coco?"

"Yes."

"Coco?"

"Yes! Please, with marshmallows!"

"Oh no, this is Coco, she wasn't asking if you wanted any coco. Well, all she says is coco." Wilt said, he had known Coco for a LONG time. He remembered when they first meet, he didn't understand a word that passed through her beak for two weeks.

"Well what was she asking?"

"Do you want any juice?" The two boys exchanged glances before the lad suggested that they continued with the tour. Wilt went and showed them the arcade, the hallways and the bedrooms. Including Duchess', that wasn't so pleasant. Wilt remembered when he first meet Duchess, insteed of shaking his hand like the others she scoffed and walked away.

"Speaking of evil, are their any monsters here?" The boy asked.

"Monsters? What are you, crazy? There's n-" the blue one started.

"Weeeelllll." Wilt started before leading them to the extremeasaur cage. "These are extremeasaurs, they are imaginary friends imagined by jerky teenage boys, we have to keep them locked up 'cause boy are they nasty."

Suddenly a tenticle shoot out of the cage and grabbed the boy and shook him back and forth over and over again. This was bad, Wilt had heard of what extremeasaurs could do to a person. They all screamed and paniced as the boy was flung about in the air, but then Eduardo ran over and ran into the cage and freed the child. He swooped him up in his arms and rocked him back and forth, bawling his eyes out. The boys friend was under the impresstion that Ed was attacking and freaked out and presceeded to chase Ed in circle. Coco talked him down and then Bloo bute him, and it started again.

"Stop crazy blue man! I am no monstro! I am hero! I am friend!"

"Friend?"

"Si."

"See? Friends, we're all friends and speaking of friends man o man you should see the kinds of friends we got here at Fosters!" And with that they were off agian. Wilt showed them around the house introducing them to the different friends. Evenually they got back to the foyer and Mac finished Wilt's sentence and agreed to let his friend, Bloo, Wilt thinks he heard the kid call him earlier. It seemed that the two were confused about the perpose of Fosters, to take in friends and make sure they get good loving homes. After sorting the manner out, Mac left. Wilt had a good feeling about this one. He had seen kids leave friends here and never come back, but this Mac kid seemed different then them, little did Wilt know. he was right.


	2. more drabbles

Mac pulled the lever, on the catapult him and Bloo made, sending Bloo flying through the air. Wilt started running out to catch Bloo, just like he promised. Wilt normally wouldn't go along with something so crazy and reckless, but they did say please. Bloo soared through the air, whooping and hollering all the while, why didn't he think of this sooner? This was awesome! Wilt looked up at Bloo and stuck his had out, still running his all his speed. Since Wilt wasn't looking where he was running he accidently slammed his foot into a rock, producing a small crack sound, and tripped. Wilt released a squeak of pain as his foot made contact with the stone and a yelp of surpise when he fell. He held his foot in pain and then whinced, he then whinced again when Bloo landed in some bushes.

"Wilt, are you okay!?" Mac said running over to Wilts side.

"Oh just ignore me, not like I just got launched into some bushes!" Bloo shouted climbing out from the bushes.

"Bloo, your fine! I think Wilt hurt his foot!"

"Oh no, don't worry I'm sure its fi-" Wilt said starting to get up before squeaking in pain and sitting back down.

"'Cause that was totally normal, lets get a better look at your foot." Mac siad pulling off Wilt's socks and shoes. He winced when he saw Wilt's middle toe was bent and swollen. "Yikes, there's no walking on that, sorry Wilt."

"It's fine, I'm sure it's not as bad as it looks."

"I dunno Wilt..." Mac said before gently proding the toe with his finger, resulting in a hiss of pain from Wilt.

"Oh man, we are so busted!" Bloo screached at the top of his lungs.

"Bloo, SHHHHHH, your going to get us in trouble!"

"Well what should we do mister Smarty-pants?"

"We need to get him the hospital... but how?"

"Weeellll-"

"Bloo we aren't stealing the bus, we got to find a discrete way of getting him there..."

Minutes later Mac and Bloo were pushing Wilt down the sidewalk on a skateboard, well Mac was pushing and Bloo was walking behind him.

"Mind helping push?" Mac asked irritably.

"Can't, I'm too busy supervising."

"Supervising, ugh, Bloo, just get over here and help me push!"

"Whateeeevvveerrr."

After thirty more minutes of pushing and argueing they finally managed to get Wilt to the hospital. Wilt got his foot X-rayed and it was discovered that his toe had been fractured badly and he would have to wear a cast for the next six weeks. They got him all casted up and then then they tried to leave.

"Okay lets get him some crutches and get him outta here." Bloo grumbled.

"Um, Bloo, I'm sorry but I can't use crutches." Wilt said in an uneasy maner.

"Whaaattttt? WHY?"

"I'm too tall, I could get some custom made, but that would take while. I can use a wheelchair though."

"Fine, lets get you in a stupid chair." Bloo said fetching a wheelchair.

"Um... Bloo... How are we going to hide Wilt having a broken toe?"

####################################################################################################

Frankie peeked into the nursery and saw Wilt sitting in the nusery cradling a baby friend, cooing at it. Wilt had been spending alot of time in the nursery since the rest of the gang become busy as of late, they were around of course but they were all with company. Mac had started dating Goo when he was sixteen, that was two years ago. They both came over everyday of course, they spent most of their time with Bloo and his little girlfriend, whom Goo imagined after Mac and her had started dating. Wilt had no problem with the two couples, he thought they were cute together, but he didn't want to disurb them. They all hung out from time to time of course but not much. Eduardo was adopted a year earilier, but he wrote Wilt every other week now. Frankie herself finally found a boyfriend, he worked in an animation studio and loved Fosters. He said the friends were inspiring and fun.

"Wilt?"

"Oh hey, Frankie, what you up to?"

"Oh just making rounds, what are you doin in here?"

"Just hanging out with this adorable little guuuyyy." Wilt cooed before tickling the baby under it's chin.

"You seem to be doing that a lot."

"Frankie."

"I know, I know, I know. I'm just saying-"

"There's no deep reason behind it, I just like the babies. I mean look at this little fella." Wilt said before bouncing the baby slightly.

"He is very cute bu-"

"Fraaannkkiiieeee."

"Will you just hear me out?"

"...Okay."

"Look, I know you don't think you should have a girlfriend, cause you might get adopted but I really think you should give it a shot. Your lonely."

"I am not!"

"Wilt you spend most of your time in the nursery cuddling the babies, you know you can be honest with me." That shut him up. "Look Wilt... you are obviously wanting something, or something is bothering you. You have spent ALL your life making other people happy, you deserve to be happy to, and I think what will make you happy now is a girlfriend."

"Come on ,Frankie , why on EARTH would someone date me?"

"What?"

"Well... just look at me Frankie... there are hundreds of guys in the house so why would any of the girls date ME?"

"Wilt..."

"I... I'm sorry..."

"Nonono don't be... Wilt... You are amazing, you know that right?"

"Ohhhh... I'm not-"

"Yes you ARE. Your kind and sweet, caring and humble, you are a great guy. To be perfectly honest, I'm surpised a girl hasn't snapped you up yet."

"But, Frankie, I'm all... y'know..."

"Not this again! Wilt, for the last time, you are not broken!"

"Franki-"

"AH! I don't wanna hear it. Look Wilt, I know you have the best intentions, but you really should give dating a try. "

"Oh, I don't know..."

"It's worth it, plus I've seen a few girl around the house givin' you the eye."

"R-really? who?"

"You'll just have to find out for yourself." Frankie said before walking away, leaving Wilt alone with the babies again. Wilt looked down at the baby in his arm and it looked at back at him with big inoccent eyes.

"Maybe I will."

################################################################################

Wilt looked down at his new friends and smiled slightly as he shaked thier hands and introduced themselves. They looked friendly enough, but Wilt wasn't to sure about them yet, he had just arrived after all. That Uncle Pockets guy seemed nice enough so maybe the others are to.

"Well, Wilt, we need to get you a tour, but by the looks of it you could use a desent meal! Lucky for you we were just about to have lunch."

"Thank you." Wilt said before his stomach let out a low rumbling sound and blushed.

"Sounds like your hungry! Come on." Uncle Pockets took Wilt by one of his long fingers and lead him to the dinning hall, where lnch was already sitting out on the the table.

Wilt sat down and looked at all the food and licked his lips. He hadn't seen this much food in a long while. Wilt grabbed some food and put it on his plate and started eating in eagerily. He continued for a minute or two before relizing the other friends were staring at him. He stopped eating and smiled sheepishily at them then apoligized. They all gave him simpathetic looks and motioned him to continue. He continued eating intill he had his fill and let loss a beltch.

"Exuse me." Wilt chuckled covering his mouth. The friends giggled at him then Uncle Pockets aprouched him.

"Well you certianly hungry!"

"Y-yeah."

"We should get you to bed, you look tired."

"I guess..."

"Come on, you can bunk with me." Uncle Pockets said, leading Wilt away. He brought Wilt to his room and told him to make himself at home before leaving. Wilt looked around for a minute before curling up on the bottom bunk and went to sleep, smiling. Unknown to him Madame Foster was peaking through the door at him, she smiled at him and walked off to attend to other matters.


	3. SHORT

Frankie sat at her little play table, eager awaiting Wilt's return, they were having a tea party today and Wilt was getting into his "outfit". Frankie was four years old now, and was in her "girly" phase, Wilt just couldn't say no to the puppy dog eyes. Wilt stepped into the room, clad in a pink dress with a flower on it, heels, and if one squinted you could swear he was wearing make up.

"You look so pretty!" Frankie squealed, clapping her hands.

"I look silly!"

"Come on, Wilty, please wear it, for me?" Frankie then presended to make big, puppy dog eyes at him.

"Ohhhhh... Okay... Just this once!" That was a lie.

"Thank you, Wilty!"

"Your welcome, now lets get this started!"

"Yay! Okay you sit between Miss Nessbit and Johny Orange."

"Awwwwww come on! You know Miss Nessbit has a grudge against me!"

"Well you shouldn't have sat on her!"

"...Touche."

LINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEB REAKLINEBREAK

Wilt lowered Bloo from a rope, he didn't think this was a good idea, but he didn't want Bloo upset with him. Bloo was assigned the chore of washing the outside windows of the house, he decided to pump up the action. So he had Wilt agree to hold the rope he would swing around on between windows. Bloo whooped and hollered as he swung about on the rope, this was so awesome! He landed on a ledge and started to wash the window. Wilt leaned against the old railing of the rooftop porch, waiting patiently from Bloo to finush with that window. The railing creaked loudly uner his wieght before breaking and sending Wilt falling five stories to the ground below. Bloo looked down in horror when he saw Wilt fall from the roof, he gasped when he saw Wilt's condition then preceded to slid down a rail and ran over to Wilt.

Wilt's arm was bent in two different places and was starting to swell up, his left ankle wasn't in too great a shape either. He had large head wounds on his head, which were starting to bleed profusely. He was starting to fade between conciousness and unconciousness by the time Bloo ran over to him. Bloo eyes widened to the size of dinnerplates when he rolled Wilt over and got a good look at his injuries.

"This is not good, this is SO NOT GOOD!" Bloo started before seeing Wilt was starting to slip from conciousness. "Wooaahhh, Wilt, buddy, you gotta stay up! Come on... up up up!" Bloo started to shake Wilt rapidly, he only got a slured response of word soup. "Come on buddy, stay wake... I NEED SOME HELP HERE!"

Frankie ran out of the house and called an ambulance imediantly, soon Wilt was on his way to the hospital. Frankie and Bloo went down to the hospital as soon as they possibly could. They sat in the waiting room, awiating Wilt's doctor to appear and tell them if their friend is even alive. Bloo felt bad, Wilt was only up on the roof because he was helping him, of coarse he would never say it aloud.

"Bloo, are you okay?" Frankie asked, snapping Bloo out of his thoughts.

"Huh?"

"You look alittle troubled."

"Pfffttttt HA, me troubled? NAH!"

"Well seeing Wilt fa-"

"I'm FINE."

"If you say so..."

"Um... excuse me... are you two here for a Mister Wilt?" A doctor said, aproaching Frankie and Bloo.

"Yes we are, is he okay?"

"Well he has some pretty major internal injuries, his arm is broken, his ankle is shattered, he broke a few ribs. Now lucky for him, his head injuries were mostly superficial, he has a fairly mild concusion. We got him all patched up and casted and he should be waking up as we speak, you can go see him when your ready." Bloo and Frankie nodded and went to Wilt's room. Wilt was all hooked up to an IV and his leg was elevated, his head was rapped up with some bandages. He glanced over at Frankie and Bloo smalled weakly.

"Hi guys..." Wilt said in a weak voice.

"Hey Wilt, how are you feeling?"

"Hey, don't worry, Frankie, I'm fine. Alittle tired, but fine."

"Well I'm going to go and see when you can get outa here, in the mean time, you get yourself some rest." With that Frankie left to go speak with the doctor. Bloo hopped on his bed as soon as she left, he shifted his eyes back and forth before hugging Wilt.

"Sorry, buddy."

LINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEB REAK

Wilt was sitting down at the dinner table, eating of course, he loved the food here. He had only been here about two weeks, but he loved it here. He had gained nearly ten pounds, that Madame Foster was determined to make him gain all his wieght back. Wilt ate and talked with his new friends, everything was normal. Suddenly he felt a searing pain where his right arm would be, he yelped and looked down, and insteed of a stump he saw his right arm, in a crushed state. He groaned and gritted his teeth as another wave of pain hit him, he then clamped his eyes shut and screamed as the pain started to intensify.

"Wilt, deary whats wrong!?" Madame Foster asked, alarmed by his sudden ot burst.

"My, AH, arm!"

"Deary there's nothing wrong with your arm!"

"Th-the right!"

"It's not there!"

"Wh-what?"

"It's not there!" Wilt then looked down back at at his arm, gone, pain left his arm.

"It's .. not there. Not there."

"Wilt, hon, maybe we should take you to a doctor."

(( sorry it they are so short, my inspiration flew away, it'll return though, don't despair XD))


	4. HEY LOOK

Wilt was sitting down at the dinner table, eating of course, he loved the food here. He had only been here about two weeks, but he loved it here. He had gained nearly ten pounds, that Madame Foster was determined to make him gain all his wieght back. Wilt ate and talked with his new friends, everything was normal. Suddenly he felt a searing pain where his right arm would be, he yelped and looked down, and insteed of a stump he saw his right arm, in a crushed state. He groaned and gritted his teeth as another wave of pain hit him, he then clamped his eyes shut and screamed as the pain started to intensify.

"Wilt, deary whats wrong!?" Madame Foster asked, alarmed by his sudden ot burst.

"My, AH, arm!"

"Deary there's nothing wrong with your arm!"

"Th-the right!"

"It's not there!"

"Wh-what?"

"It's not there!" Wilt then looked down back at at his arm, gone, pain left his arm.

"It's .. not there. Not there."

"Wilt, hon, maybe we should take you to a doctor."

The next day Wilt was sent to the local hospital, in hopes of finding out what happened. The doctor ran some tests and asked Wilt some questions, soon enough, they had an answer.

"Well, I'm glad to say that Wilt is fine, he is experincing some pretty intense phantom pains, on account of whatever happened to his arm." The doctor said, patting Wilt on the shoulder.

"Is there anything we can do for him?"

"Therapy is a good option."

" I'm not so sure if-" Wilt started.

"I understand, theraphy isn't for everyone. Whenever Wilt starts to have phantom pains again, the best you can do is calm him down and remind him that its not real. Though Wilt really should start talking about his trama, if he he is ever really going to get better."

"Well thanks, gotta go bye!" Wilt shouted dragging Madame Foster out of the hospital.

"Wilt, what was that abo-"

" Nothing."

"Well okay then..." Madame Foster said, getting onto the Fosters Bus, Wilt following behind her. After they got on the road Madame Foster tryed to talk to him again. "Wilt, dear, if something is wrong you can tell me. I won't think any less of you."

"I don't feel like talkin' 'bout it.." Wilt mummbled.

"But, hun, you heard the doctor."

"I'm sorry, but really don't want to talk about it, is that okay?"

"Take all the time you need, this is about you getting better."

"Thank you..."

One day, when Madame Foster was making rounds, she saw Wilt folding the laundry. Suddenly Wilt winced and started to grit his teeth together, his eye dart in a panic manner to his stump. Madame Foster ran in to Wilt rescue and tried to comfort him as much as he could, after a large amount of coaxing Wilt finally calmed down.

"Wilt, dear, are you okay?"

"I'm-m f-f-fine. fine."

"Would it help if you talked about it?"

"... N-no."

"It would make you feel better..."

"Y-your not upset with me... are you?"

"Of coarse I'm not... why?"

"N-no reason." Wilt shuffled around, sitting on the ground and tucking his legs in. Madame Foster looked and him for a moment before pulling him into a hug. He looked her a moment, before leaning towards her slightly and smiling the smallest amount. He liked Madame Foster, she was a nice old lady, she made him feel safe, but then again thats sort of what she does for a living.

"Th-thank you..."

"No problem dear, its what I do, now why don't you just go on to bed and take yourself alittle nap."

"I'm sorry, but I'm okay, really, you go on with what you were doing. I'll be fine."

"If you say so... but if you need anything you let me know."

"I will."

"Good."

A week later Wilt had another episode, it was one of the worst he had had yet. Madame Foster ran over and tried to calm him down the best she could, but it wasn't doing much good.

"Wilt, calm down! It's not real! Ya gotta calm dooowwnnn!" All she got in response was screams of horror. Madame Foster sighed and just sat there and tried to comfort him intill he finally calmed down. "Do you want to talk about it now...?"

"... O-okay..."

"Go on dear..."

"Well... I um.. I lost."

" Lost what dear?"

"Well... m-my creator made me to help him learn to play... a sport..." Wilt said, deciding not say the sport, cause if he did she would surely get him a basketball goal. "And I did... b-but this kid down the street was jelious... and m-made this big friend... th-they were big cheaters. Th-they challenge us and... I lost... I let my kid down..."

"... Is that all?" Wilt just whimpered in response. "Wait... is that when you lost your...?" The look Wilt gave her was enough. "Oh..."

"I don't really care about the arm... It's just I let my kid down, I lost, I failed my purpose..."

"Oh... I get it, but Wilt, hon, you shouldn't let that one failure dominant your life."

"I guess you got a piont... I'll try..."

"Good."

"And Madame Foster, can you... not tell anyone... about this..."

"My lips are ceiled."

LINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAK

Wilt wobbled in the high heels he was wearing, Frankie was making him play dress up again, he stummbled out into her room and struck a silly pose. Frankie giggled and clapped her hands, she loved it when Wilt played dress up with her.

"How do lo-o-ooooooo-" Wilt said, before falling over, causing the dress Wilt was being forsed to wear by his young red headed companion to fall up to his armpits. Frankie, being four years old, laughed. Wilt blushed furiously and sent a faux glare Frankies way. Suddenly there was flash of light and a giggle. Wilt scrambled up to his feet and spun around and saw Madame Foster atanding in the doorway, holding a camera.

"Oh, hello dears, don't mind me."

"Madame Foster!"

"Hi, Grandma!"

"Hello dear, you two playing dress up?"

"Yeah, Wilt fell over." Frankie giggled.

"I saaawww." Wilt then glared at Madame Foster. "Okay Okay, I'll get outa your hair, you two have fun."

LINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAK

Frankie walked by the bathroom, she was making her normal morning rounds around the house, when suddenly she heard someone. She turned around and listened harder, she could have sworn she heard singing. Frankie stepped closer to the door and pressed her ear against the door, someone WAS singing! The vioce sounded so familar... it couldn't be... She opened the door and low and behold there was Wilt, adorned in only a towel and singing his heart out. Wilt swung his hips to the music and sang to himself in the mirror, completely shameless. Frankie put her hand over her mouth and giggled at him, this was too funny. Wilt continued to dance and sing, not seeming to notice Frankie at all. Frankie let out a muffled laugh and Wilt turned around and turned his music off.

"I'm sorry, was my singing that bad?" Wilt asked before his towel promptly fell to his ankles. Frankie burst out laughing, this was just getting better. Wilt scrambled for his towel and wrapped it back around his waist. "It's not funny!"

"Okay... okay I'm sorry," Frankie laughed, "What are you freaking out about? You walk around naked all the time!"

"This is different!"

"HOW?"

"... I guess you have a piont." Wilt chuckled and allowed the towel to drop.

"So... singing?"

"You caught me..." Wilt blushed and looked aside.

"Hey man chill, we all sing everyonce in awhile man."

"...Really?

"Really. Plus, you gotta pretty neato vioce."

"I do?"

"You do."

"Awwww Franki-"

"No need to get all mushy, Wilt, you just... continue what you were doing." Frankie giggled and walked off to continue her rounds.

LINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEB REAK

Wilt sat next to little Frankie, who was turning one. She had a small chocolate cake with a single candle on top, sitting there waiting to be eaten by the small child. They lit the candle and sang happy birthday to her, not that she was paying much attension. After the candle was put out they let her eat her cake, or at least play with it. She stuck her hands into the cakes and wiggled around her cute little baby fingers. Wilt smiled at her, as did her parents, who were standing over her. Frankie looked at Wilt and promptly threw her little cake at Wilt, getting it all over his face, getting laughs from all.

"Frankie!"

"Wilt, calm down, she's a baby!" Madame Foster said tickling little Frankie under her chin. Frankie giggled, you know that way babies do, and stood up on her chair with her chubby little baby legs and propped herself on Wilt's face with her hands. She stared at Wilt babbling for a second before smiling and starting to lick the cake off his face, making the other awwww and Wilt blush.


	5. very short chapter

1. Fancy

Frankie looked up at Wilt and smiled her best smile, showing a rather large gap at the front of her mouth because she had resently lost her two front teeth.

"Come on Wilt, I'll make you look ALLLLLL fancy! Oh, then we can have a tea party!" Frankie excliamed before grabbing a hold of one of his fingers and dragging him along. Wilt himself couldn't help but grin at the five year old's enthusiasm.

2. Death

The two times Wilt was closest the death were breifly after his "accidient" and when he went back to face Foul Larry.

3. Underwater

"Come on, Frankie, it's not so bad." Wilt said while wadding around in the waters of the pool.

"NO!"

"You swim okay and if yo-"

"NO!"

"But yo-"

"NO!"

"Your not even listeni-"

"NO!"

"Come on, Frankie, go underwater it's fun!"

"Make me!"

"... If you say so."

Needless to say, Wilt spent the rest of the afternoon apoligizing to the child.

4. Let's go!

"Frankie are sure this is a good idea? I mean I don't think-"

"Come on, Wilt, it'll be fun!"

"But-"

"Lets go!" With that Frankie leaped down the laundry shute pulling Wilt down with her.

They spent the rest day getting Wilt unstuck from the shute.

9. Cuddle

Wilt tried to stay as still as he could but it was hard on account the three year old pressed up against him. It had only been a few days since she had started living at the house permently and she was having a hardtime adjusting. Tonight was Wilt's night to read her a story and put her sleep and well... long story short Wilt spent the rest of the night being cuddled against by the young Frankie.

10. Stuffed animal

To alot of people Wilt looked broken, busted up, messed up, wonky.

but

To Frankie he seemed kind and soft, like a big stuffed toy.

13. Reflection

It had been months since his accident, but he still couldn't get used to seeing his reflection. Wilt looked into the bathroom mirror and rubbed his lobes and wiggled his stump slightly. It just looked so... odd. How could that one game change him so much?

"Wilt, dear, my son is over with is here and he brought along my new granddaughter! You have see her, she's cute as a button!" Madame Foster said, breaking his thoughts.

"Oh uh... yeah okay, sounds like a plan!"

"Wilt are you okay?"

"uh... yeah, I'm fine."

49. Smile

Wilt always liked to smile, it was one of his favorite things to do, except during the reunion. When every year he would get questions from the people who didn't know. Didn't know his creator never came. That Wilt ran away. So he smiled, even if he didn't want to.

98. Ouch!

"COCOCOCOCOCO!"

"WA!"

"QUE!?"

"HUH?"

Everyone shot up in bed at Coco's screaming and, of course, Wilt banged his head on the bottom the bunk. OUCH!

(( I know, its short. I'll try to do better XD))


End file.
